Vamos al Mundial!
by ValeLovesHikaHaruAndNaLu
Summary: Una atrasada historia de como la pasaron Honduras, Costa Rica y América, pero mayormente Honduras, después de saber que clasificaron al mundial. Advertencia: OC's. T por que soy paranoica.


**Esta es un fanfic por la clasificación de Honduras al mundial! Esta tarde, lo sé. Pero no hay que pensar en eso! Voy a dividir esto en 2 capítulos, porque tengo clases y voy a exámenes finales y esto es lo que me dio tiempo de escribir.**

**Voy a poner una lista de los nombres para que no se confundan:**

**España: Antonio Fernández Carriedo**

**Costa Rica: Fernanda Vásquez de Coronado**

**Estados Unidos de Norteamérica: Alfred F. Jones**

**America Del Norte: William 'Will' Knight (OC)**

**Centro América: Alejandro 'Ale/Alex' Knight (OC)**

**Europa: Michael Knight (OC)**

**Panamá: José Luis de la Torre**

**Guatemala: Efraín de la Vega **

**El Salvador: Salvador Alvarado**

**Nicaragua: Joaquín López **

**México: Juan Pedro Sánchez **

**Prusia: Gilbert Beilschmidt**

**Francia: Francis Bonnefoy**

**Canada: Matthew Williams**

**Italia del Norte/Veneziano: Feliciano Vargas**

**Italia del Sur/Romano: Lovino Vargas**

**Rusia: Ivan Braginsky**

**China: Yao Wang**

**Japón: Kiku Honda**

**Inglaterra/Reino Unido: Arthur Kirkland**

**Alemania: Ludwig Beilschmidt**

**Esta es la primera historia con mis OC's Europa, América del Norte y América Central, espero que les guste!**

**Hetalia es de Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

Nadie se lo esperaba, nadie lo creía y ahora reunidos en casa de Honduras, la sorpresa era mucha no solo para los países centroamericanos, sino para Norte y Centro América, Europa, México, y hasta Honduras mismos. Le habían dicho 'Es imposible', Guatemala le había dicho 'No vas a clasificar', México en el partido contra él le había dicho 'No me vas a ganar', en el partido contra Costa Rica le dijeron 'Aquí te vas a quedar'.

Pero míralo ahora, 2-2, el empate contra Jamaica le había llevado hacia el mundial Brasil 2014, la H había progresado, al mundial.

Se escuchaban los gritos emocionados afuera de la casa de Honduras, donde con España, Costa Rica, el gringo (Estados Unidos), Norte y Centro América, Europa, Panamá, Costa Rica, Guatemala, El Salvador, Nicaragua, México, Prusia, Francia, Can…Canadia? (*Canadá, es Canadá*) Ah, sí. Gracias. Canadá y Italia del Norte y Sur.

"¡LUISITO CLASIFICASTE!" Fue el grito emocionado de Antonio

¿Por qué se encontraban en casa de Honduras aunque te podían robar mientras otra persona diferente te secuestraba? Porque no creían que iba a clasificar y algunos querían estar ahí para grabar sus lagrimas de dolor. Mientras que Papa Toño y Mami Lovi con Tío Feli lo iban a consolar. Además que así no tenían que estarse llamando a cada rato para felicitarse.

"¿Luis?" Pregunto Guatemala

"¿Pero qué putas le pasa?" Pregunta México, semi-asustado

Honduras simplemente estaba mirando el suelo con los ojos abiertos, largo cabello castaño claro ocultando ojos color miel, heredados de su tío.

"¡…Cla…si…fi..QUE! PENDEJOS DE MIERDA, YO LES DIJE, LES DIJE QUE LO IBA A LOGRAR, ¡A LOS CATRACHOS NO SE LES DESAFIA! ¡ME DEBES LA MITAD DEL TERRITORIO ALEMAN EN DINERO, GIL!"

Definitivamente la mayoría de los latinos habían sacado el colorido lenguaje de su 'Mama Lovi', no es buen ejemplo para los niños.

Viendo el resultado del partido de Costa Rica-México, México se fue al repechaje con dos goles de Costa Rica. Uno en el minuto 25' de Bryan Ruiz y otro al minuto 63' de Alvaro Saborío. Mientras que en Panamá, los gringos (América: ¡Deja de decirme gringo!) Vaya pues, los estadounidenses ganaron 3-2.

Era el turno de Alfred y Fernanda de celebrar con Luis, que consistía en que Alfred los subía sobre sus hombros mientras gritaba: "¡WE'RE GOIN' TO BRAZIL 2014!" (¡Vamos a Brasil 2014!) Mientras que los otros dos gritaban, reían y celebraban.

"Voy contra Nueva Zelanda…" Dijo Juan

"Vaya, no te preocupes" Dijo América del Norte, mejor conocido como Will.

"Fran, tu también vas al repechaje" Dice Luis, medio mareado de tanto dar vueltas.

"Oui, lo sé" Dijo Francis

"Ve~, Europa, llevas lista de los países que clasifican, ¿verdad?" Pregunto Feliciano mientras abrazaba a su sobrino y sobrina

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" Dijo Michael

"Aquí está la lista:

_Clasificados:_

**AFC (ASIA)**

Australia

Irán

Japón

Republica de Corea

**UEFA (EUROPA)**

Bélgica

Inglaterra

Italia

Rusia

Suiza

Bosnia-Herzegovina

Alemania

Holanda

España

**CONCACAF (NORTE, CENTROAMERICA Y CARIBE)**

Costa Rica

Estados Unidos

Honduras

**CONMEBOL (SUDAMERICA)**

Argentina

Colombia

Brasil

Ecuador

Chile

**CAF (AFRICA)**

Falta que se definan los cinco equipos"

"Wow, no sabía que llevabas cuenta**" **dijo Fernanda

"Ahora los que van a repesca son:

_Repesca_

**AFC (ASIA)**

**Repesca**: Jordania

**UEFA (EUROPA)**

**Repesca:** Suecia, Portugal, Francia, Grecia, Croacia, Rumania, Islandia y Ucrania.

**CONCACAF (NORTE, CENTROAMERICA Y CARIBE)**

**Repesca:** México

**CONMEBOL (SUDAMERICA)**

**Repesca:** Uruguay"

No tardaron en llegar llamadas de países del mundo para felicitar a los americanos.

La primera que llego fue una llamada de video de Japón.

"Konnichiwa, Luis-kun" Saludo Japón

"¡Ah! Hola, Japón, ¡Qué bueno verte!"

"Felicidades a usted, Alfred-san y a Fernanda-san por entrar al mundial"

"Muchas gracias, Kiku"

"Etto…¿Están todos ahí?" Pregunto nerviosamente Kiku

"¡Sip! ¡Aquí estamos!" Respondió Michael

"Perdóneme por no haber llegado, pero tenía mucho trabajo por hacer"

"Aw, ¡no te preocupes Kiku! Iván, Yao y Arthur tampoco llegaron"

"Bueno, tengo trabajo por hacer. Otra vez, lamento no haber llegado y dejare que celebren tranquilamente"

"¡Kiku! ¡No digas eso, esto sería mucho mejor si tu estuvieras aquí!" Dijo Michael con un guiño.

Kiku se sonrojo, se despidió rápidamente y termino la llamada de video.

Inmediatamente después de eso llamaron Arthur, Ludwig, Yao e Ivan.

"¡ALFRED YOU BLOODY GIT!" Grito Arthur enojado.

"Angleterre, ten un poco de calma y-" Francia fue interrumpido por Arthur

"¡¿Qué ME CALME?!¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme cuando tu, el idiota de Alfred y Matthew me llamaron para que yo diera sus presentaciones en la reunión del G8!?"

"¡BRUDER!¡ITALIA!" Grito un más que enojado Ludwig

"¡VE~ PERDONAME!" Grito Feliciano

"Kesesese, West, recuerda que yo soy el hermano mayor aquí y no me das miedo" Dijo Gilbert, pero aunque dijo eso había hecho un muro de Francis y Antonio y le temblaban las rodillas.

Después de calmar a un muy enojado británico y alemán, se pudieron dar las felicitaciones apropiadas.

"Felicitaciones Fernanda y Luis por clasificar al mundial, les deseo mucha suerte" dijo Arthur

"Gracias Arthur" Fue la respuesta de Fernanda

"¡Gracias, Tío Artie!" Luis dijo emocionado

"¡No me digas Tío Artie!" "¡No le digas Tío Artie" Dijeron Arthur y Antonio al mismo tiempo.

"Voy a la cocina a conseguir cerveza. Ya vuelvo" Dijo Luis

* * *

**Y…Que tal? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Desean tirarme a una fogata? Díganmelo todo en los reviews! Ah! Y si hay algún error, me avisan!**


End file.
